This disclosure relates generally to telecommunication cable assemblies, such as optical cable assemblies. More particularly, this disclosure relates to connectors (e.g., optical connectors) on telecommunication cable assemblies. The connectors include features that help maintain a secure connection between the connector and an adapter or other component to which the connector is mated.
Optical fibers and copper wires are useful in a wide variety of applications, including the telecommunications industry for data transmission. In a telecommunications system that uses either of these data transmission elements, there are typically many locations where cables that carry the elements connect to equipment or other cables. Connectors are often provided on the ends of the cables to conveniently provide these connections. The connectors are designed to engage adapters or other receptacles that align the connectors with other connectors or equipment so that data can be transmitted between the components.
Some connectors include one or more latch arms that extend outwardly from a connector body. Each latch arm is designed to engage the adapter in a manner that retains the connector in the adapter. Typically the latch arm must flex toward the connector body to fully insert the connector into the adapter. Once the connector is fully inserted, the latch arm is able to flex back away from the connector body to result in the engagement mentioned above. The connector then cannot be removed from the adapter unless the latch arm is flexed toward the connector body again.
Several connector designs exist incorporating features to prevent inadvertent removal of a connector from an adapter. In particular, several connector designs exist that incorporate features to prevent a latch arm of the connector from being moved toward the connector body. The features prevent movement of the latch arm itself or a trigger element (“trigger”) that is otherwise configured to depress the latch arm. In essence, the latch arm or trigger is effectively “locked” to help prevent the connector from disengaging the adapter. The locking is typically reversible in that the latch or trigger can typically be “unlocked”, i.e. placed back into a state that allows the latch arm to be depressed by the trigger or activated directly.
Although connector designs with locking features may exist, there remains room for improvement.